


Meet Your Fiancé, Reyes

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [21]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Custom Male Ryder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Jason and Reyes are arranged to be married to insure peace between the initiative and the Collective
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Meet Your Fiancé, Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> This features my male and female Ryders, Jason and Natasha. Natasha being the Pathfinder.

Reyes let his mind wander as he traveled to Ditaeon, the Initiative outpost on Kadara. Reyes had been to the outpost a few times since it had been set up under the watchful eye of Natasha Ryder. The mayor, Christmas Tate, didn’t care for Reyes, the Charlatan, or any of the criminals of Kadara. He was giving the non-criminal exiles a second chance, though, which Reyes liked. And while Tate wasn’t arming up to take out the Collective, he still saw them as a problem. Which brought Reyes back to why he was where he was.

After Natasha Ryder beat the Archon, restarted the vaults, and effectively saved them all, the Nexus decided they needed to solve the “problem on Kadara.” The problem meaning the Collective.

The solution they ultimately came up with was an arranged marriage between a member of the Collective and a member of the Initiative. Reyes volunteered himself as the member of the Collective. Well, as far as most people knew, the Charlatan volunteered his favorite pet smuggler. But he trusted the Pathfinder to not let certain people come to Kadara and mess up what peace Reyes has formed on the planet. And Reyes wasn’t going to offer one of his people up to be spied on, or worse. 

“It was the best I could do,” Natasha had told him when she broke the news that they decided on the member of the Initiative he would marry. Ryder had promised whoever it was she approved of them. Which calmed Reyes more than he would admit to aloud. Natasha called him a friend, and he doubted she would allow a spy or assassin to be sent to his bed.

And today he was meeting the person he would be marrying. Natasha refused to give him any clues to his future spouse. Just said it was someone she trusted.

Reyes stepped off the shuttle and spotted Natasha Ryder walking towards him. Her bright orange, red and yellow hair made her easy to spot. A man was walking with her. As they got closer, Reyes realized it was her brother, Jason. The man looked healthier than when Reyes had seen him on Meridian. Not that Reyes stuck around, then. He didn’t want people to start questioning too much so he escaped soon after he saw that Natasha and her brother were safe under the tender care of doctors that teased and coddled them both at the same time.

“Hello, Pathfinder,” Reyes said.

“Hey, Reyes,” Natasha said. “Umm… This is Jason. My brother.”

“Yeah, we met briefly,” Jason said. Reyes gave a small smile at this. They didn’t meet so much as get hastily introduced by the Tempest’s doctor as she forced Reyes to sit on the bed Jason was on to fix a minor wound before allowing him to leave.

“Do I want to know?” Natasha asked, looking at her brother.

He laughed.

“Calm down. I didn’t give him a blowjob in a storage room or something,” Jason said.

“I didn’t know that was an option,” Reyes said.

“Well, maybe after the wedding ceremony,” Natasha said rolling her eyes. “Reyes, meet your fiance.”

Reyes tries not to let the surprise show on his face, but he is pretty sure he failed with the way Jason Ryder is grinning at him.

“I told you it was someone I trusted, and I trust no one more than him,” Natasha said with a matching grin.

“I didn’t expect your own brother to be the one sent to the chopping block, as it were,” Reyes replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of cheated on this one. I got this idea awhile back and wrote some things for it, but never got it finished. And I figured since I was going to be too busy to write up something, I'd just borrow from what I already had written up. I hope to get back to this at some point because I had some fun ideas for it.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
